A Winter's Walk
by Avatre2010
Summary: Bella goes for a walk and discovers more than she bargained for. Based off an old song called Winter Madrigal.


**A Winter's Walk**

A/N: This is based on the song "Winter Madrigal" by James C. Myers. When I sang it, the song immediately put me in mind of Twilight. You'll see.

Isabella Swan was out in the snow. She hated the snow, always had. She hated the way the cold bit at her and broke right through her coat, hated the way it mushed and slushed and melted all over her. Most of all, though, she hated the cold. Why she was out here, she had no idea, but she had to do something or go crazy with boredom.

Bella paused on the edge of her doorstep and looked about. The sun was glaringly bright at the moment, reflecting the snow and throwing hidden pigments into her eyes. Tears stung her for a moment; it was amazing how everything seemed to remind her of Edward. When the sun struck his perfect white skin, brilliant sparkles appeared, something that absolutely fascinated Bella. Edward had gone hunting with some of his siblings two days ago and hadn't yet returned, and oh, how she missed him! It was as if part of herself had gone with him and refused to return until he did.

Some might think it insanity to be dating a vampire, but Bella loved him more than life itself. She would do absolutely anything for him, including becoming a vampire herself, but he wouldn't have it. The only way she was safe from the instincts of Edward and his family was the fact that they drank the blood of animals instead of humans. But she never felt any fear when she was around Edward. She loved him too much for that.

Squaring her shoulders, Bella stepped forward and made for the slight trail hidden in the woods. She remembered, dimly, the warning Edward had given her long ago about not going into the woods alone. "I'm not the most dangerous thing out there," he'd said. Bella hesitated, then stepped forward again. She was just going for a short walk, to clear her mind. Nothing would happen.

Her new boots crunched through the snow, leaving footprints behind for anyone to see. But once Bella entered the treeline, her footsteps were quieted. She now walked inaudibly, the only sound her breathing as she looked about her for any dangerous roots or rocks waiting to trip her up.

_**Footsteps in winter fall quiet...**_

Despite sliding a bit, Bella walked briskly, ignoring the cold as she began to appreciate the beauty around her. Trees and other plants were coated with a layer of snow or ice that glistened and sparkled as beams of light touched them, seeming to glow. So engrossed in the sights before her, Bella failed to see the root that reached up to snag her unsuspecting foot, and with a squeak of surprise she flew forward and landed facefirst in a snowdrift. As she lay there, contemplating her klutziness with disgust, she heard a small sound in the brush beside her. Freezing in place, Bella carefully looked around, searching for anything that seemed out of place. Seeing nothing, she shrugged and sat up, thinking, _Just a rabbit or something._

_**Footsteps in winter fall quiet, muffling the sound discordant, soft'ning sounds that frighten the wary heart...**_

Standing, Bella carefully brushed the snow off her pants and continued her walk. Thankfully the trail was easy to see, winding its way through the ancient trees and meandering in whatever direction took its fancy. As Bella edged around a large tree, she heard another of those small sounds. She paused, listening intently, but once again shrugged and continued walking.

Trying to clear her mind, Bella discovered, was more difficult than she had anticipated. Her memories flashed again and again to Edward. His tawny eyes, perfect body, quirky smile, all came together in her mind's eye. She could see his face, as perfect as if carved by angels, in her memories, smiling down at her. But even that image couldn't compare to the perfection that he was. And he was hers.

A smile tugged at her lips as she thought of all the things that had happened since she had first met the "vegetarian" vampire. She remembered how bewildered she'd been at his first, unexpected hostility, and yet how appealing he was to her even then. She had looked forward to seeing him with bated breath, even then falling under his spell. And even when she had discovered what he was, that hadn't mattered; she was already in love with him. It never ceased to amaze her that he loved her back.

_**...loving, yet timid of your loving.**_

And she remembered when he had first allowed himself to touch her, how he fought and triumphed against the instictual urges that drove him to be with her. Edward had spoken once of how fragile, how delicate she was. He could break her with no more effort than lifting a spoon. He was always so careful with her, so gentle, so protective...

_**Gently, with touch soft as the snow, gently, with wealth of tenderness, gently, you put your hand upon my cheek, and took my heart.**_

Sighing, Bella came back to herself and realized that she had gone farther than she'd meant to. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever come this far into the forest. It was rather creepy. Bella turned and muffled a scream of fright as she found herself face to face with the one person she'd been unconsciously seeking: Edward. And he was angry.

"What do you think you're doing, Bella?" he demanded, his voice just as perfect as always, though a bit rougher than usual. "Don't you remember what I told you? Never go in the woods alone! I've had to chase off three different predators, and you didn't so much as look around! If I weren't here --" He cut himself off from that sentence. Bella leaped on the chance to speak.

"How long have you been here? Why were you following me without letting me know you were here?" Edward glared at her. Bella tried to glare back, but she couldn't help it; her lips quivered. How did he do that? He'd just arrived and they were already arguing, yet Bella couldn't keep a straight face, she was so happy to see him. Seeing the look on her face, Edward glowered more darkly, thinking she was laughing at him. But when Bella stepped forward and pressed her lips against his, he revised his initial judgement. After a moment, Edward stepped back, gripping her arms as he studied her face. Bella reveled in the chance to stare back, her gaze roving over his face and loving the perfection that graced his every feature. Here was this angel, this amazing paragon, who had given her the one thing she never expected to find: unconditional love. She loved him even more. Edward's face softened, and Bella knew she'd been forgiven. Without a word, Edward scooped her up with no effort whatsoever, cradling her against his chest as he moved forward. Bella closed her eyes as he sped up, not wanting to be sick as she had been that first time. In no time at all, they stood at the edge of the woods, blinking out at the sunlight. Edward stayed in the shadows, since his skin sparkled in the sun and it would call unwanted attention to him. Setting Bella down, Edward looked at her tenderly. He ran the back of his hand down her jaw, cool fingers a stark contrast to her warm skin, and then he was gone, only a faint echo of his voice left behind.

"I'll be back," his voice said faintly. Bella couldn't wait.

_**...you put your hand upon my cheek, and took my heart.**_

Post A/N: Just a little thing, with not much point to it, but I felt the urge to write it. Review please:)


End file.
